


Dream Come Tru

by MereHart333



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MereHart333/pseuds/MereHart333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>24 year old Katherine Dawson from Wyoming finds herself searching Louisiana for someone she is convinced is a figment of her imagination. She has been having dreams about Bill Compton for some time, but she never expected to find him in the small town of Bon Temps, Louisiana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Come Tru

I felt him brush up against my back. It stiffened and my breath got caught in my throat. Dread came over me. I was alone with him, in his home. Every bone in my body was telling me to run, hide, fight, SOMETHING besides standing there like a blood bag.  
Then, he put his hands on my hips, and he pulled my body close to his. His arms wrapped around my waist, and I felt his head against my shoulder. His other head was poking into my lower back.  
"You, my dear," he whispered in my ear, his Southern accent making my knees weak, "Smell absolutely delicious."  
He stuck his nose into the nape of my neck and inhaled deeply. Then, his hands began to travel. His right hand went up, to my breasts. And his left hand went down, to my inner thigh. My breath became heavy and intoxicating, even though his hand had no longer moved.  
"The best part about a woman is what's between her legs." He lifted up the hem of my nightgown, and started to stroke my womanhood, making me wet. "Your pussy is a good part too, but I am talking about the femoral artery.”  
I let out a small moan, and in response, my hand glided back behind me. I rubbed on his pants, but after a few seconds, he contracted away from me.  
He then turned me around, grabbed me by my hips again, and pushed me down onto his couch. His lips suddenly locked with mine, our tongues lingering in each other's mouths, and our hands were desperately trying to take off each other's clothing. Then, he grabbed my nightgown and ripped it off like an animal.  
I tugged at his pants and his belt and, finally, they both came off. It left me staring a beautiful, naked man in front of me. I looked further down at him. He was well endowed.  
His eyes bore into mine as I looked up from his cock. He smiled, showing me the kindness he always had hidden away from the world. It was a kindness that he only showed me.  
Then, he positioned himself in front of my pussy lips, pushing my legs open and to either side of him. But he used his fingers instead, gliding them in and out of me, making my body tingle with pleasure.  
"Oh, right there, baby. Oh, that's so good," I moaned as he worked his magic. I kept moaning, and I felt the pleasure growing stronger and stronger. Before I could realize it, I felt myself close to orgasm. I gasped.  
My fingers stroked his cheek, which made him stop, and I gave him a small kiss.  
"Make love to me, Bill," I said. He smiled and started to rub my clit very slowly, which drove me insane. He put another finger inside and pulled in and out very gently. I moaned and groaned as it became faster. I was on the edge of orgasm, and I could feel Bill grinning through the haze of lust.  
Then, I screamed as the orgasmic spasms took me and I was overwhelmed with pleasure. But during mid-orgasm, Bill removed his fingers and thrust his member inside me. I gasped and cried out in surprise, but as he continued thrusting, they turned to moans again.  
"OH, YESS!!! Ohh... Mmmm, that's feelssogood," I crooned as he gradually built up speed. I started to scream again as I felt myself close to my second orgasm.  
Then, he stopped abruptly, and I realized he was breathing harder than usual.  
"Are you okay?" I asked, putting my hand to his cheek. He grabbed my wrist and looked up at me to reveal his fangs. He bared them hungrily, but his eyes were pleading for me to get away. To get out of the house and run from him. He was frightened for me.  
But instead, I moved my hair away from my neck and said, "It's okay, Bill. I give you permission to bite me." He looked at me seriously. It even seemed like he was glaring at me.  
"If I feed from you, it will mean that I have claimed you as mine," he said. I just smiled.  
"But haven't we already claimed each other?" I asked. He said nothing, but his face softened. I continued. "I give you my body and blood for you to have. I am yours, and you are mine."  
He pressed his lips against mine again in an all-consuming, passionate kiss that seemed make everything float away. He started to thrust again, faster than before.  
"Oh my God!!" I shouted as I felt my g-spot on fire. Bill's kisses traveled from my lips to my cheek, and he was preparing to bite me.  
The pleasure was too much already, but it was still building even through my screaming moans. "Oh- Oh, my-!!! I'm gonna-!!! I'm cumming!!"  
My lungs let my pleasure loose through my breath as my second orgasm overtook me again. Then, Bill took a final thrust, came inside me, and then bit into my neck. As I became distraught with pain and pleasure, I wake up.  
My pussy was pulsating, still letting off little waves of pleasure and my breasts were extremely sensitive. My heartbeat was racing, and sweat had already collected on my brow.  
I cursed aloud and slammed my head back into my pillow with a thump. His face was still seared into my brain. The feel of his couch was still on my back, and my neck was still sore from his bite. I wouldn't be able to forget his face even if I tried.  
"Who the fuck are you, Bill?" I asked to the air, somewhat expecting the air to answer me in his husky voice.  
My eyes stared up, mentally sketching his face into the ceiling. His blue eyes, his slightly mussed brown hair, his pale skin that to glow sometimes. His older, but angelic looking face.  
If I knew better, I would forget about him. But I can't, and won't. Every night, Bill visits me in my sleep. It's happened for about three months now. The dreams I have are always in different locations, different situations, but always at night would the dreams take place and always with him.  
'If I can find you,' I thought to myself, 'I will make you mine for real.'

. . . . . . .

I walked into a small town bar called Merlotte’s after dark, weary from driving all day. I had decided to finally come and find out who “Bill” was. My head knew I was chasing a dream, but my heart and my gut said otherwise. It had been three weeks since my last dream, and I started searching after day three of no Bill. It felt like a piece of myself was missing when he wasn’t around, like I was less than whole.  
Once I was inside Merlotte’s, everyone turned and stared at me, but in a very skillful way. You know when some people think that everyone is looking at them but they are just being paranoid? I felt like that, except everyone was looking at me. I let out a low chuckle, grabbed a menu that was at the front door, and sat down in a booth.  
While waiting a good two minutes for the waitress, I looked at the menu and fumbled in my bag to see if I had enough money. I sighed in relief when I found a big wad of fifty dollar bills in my bag with a little sticky note attached. It read:  
“This is for your dreams, sweet buns. Love, Angel”.  
I made a mental note to myself to get her something when I came back from “my dreams”. Then, the waitress arrived as I shoved the money back in. It was a woman with bright red hair and long, skinny fingers.  
“Hi, what can I get you?” she asked, the normal thing to do, but she didn’t make eye contact with me. She stared at anything except my eyes. I looked at the menu again. “I’ll have the Bayou Burger, with fries, and a draft beer please.” She snapped her eyes at me when she heard “beer”.  
She put her hand on her hip and said quite rudely, “Can I see some ID please?” I smiled and said “sure” as I already had my ID in hand. She looked it over and scoffed under her breath. Once she handed it back, she replied, “Sorry, just in the job description. Didn’t mean to be snappy with you.”  
“It’s fine. I’m used to it.”  
“So, what brings you to Bon Temps?”  
“Just passing through.”  
“A girl from Wyoming doesn’t just pass through Louisiana on her way home.”  
Now, she was starting to get on my nerves. I responded as politely as I could, “I’ve been driving around just for the fun of it. No reason, really. But I am here to have some food, so…” And with that, she scoffed again as I smiled, and she walked away.  
I sat there in silence, trying to ask myself what she had asked me. A girl from Wyoming doesn’t just drop everything to go to a shit town called Bon Temps in the attempt to find a fucking figment of her fucking imagination! I yelled in my head just as a blonde woman approached me with a plate full of food and a beer.  
Once she set it down, she leaned in close and said in a low voice, “I don’t know who you are, or what you want with Bill, but you better leave him alone.” My eyes became wide as her tone became threatening, but I addressed her with, “He’s real? Bill is real?” She stood up suddenly and my head started to feel funny as her eyes tried to focus on something. Then, I knew.  
“Stop it!” I whispered harshly, “Stop trying to read my mind. It won’t work on me.” Then, it was her turn to widen her eyes and she walked away.  
I knew it! I KNEW IT!! I screamed in my head. Bill is here. In Bon Temps. Why is he here of all places…? Nevermind, I don’t care. I just want to see him.  
Then, a tall man with brown hair and a kind smile sat down across from me in the booth. “Hey, how’s it going?” I gave him a look. “I’m Hoyt Fortenberry. I haven’t seen you around here…” His voice seemed to fade out as I stared at the blonde from the corner of my eye.  
A fairy? In Bon Temps, Louisiana? Protecting a man- vampire- that I was dreaming about? Does she think that I want to hurt him or something?  
“You ok?” Hoyt’s voice came back to the surface of my mind again, and I smiled. “Yea, sorry. I guess I’m just tired from traveling. You know, going places, seeing things.” He smiled back.  
“I wouldn’t know much about that. I have only been as far from here as Shreveport,” he replied, and I took a bite of my burger hungrily. “So what brings you to Bon Temps?”  
I sighed as I took a swig of beer to wash down the burger. “Why is everyone so interested in me? Don’t you get any visitors here?”  
“No, not really,” he laughed, “The only people who have really moved here in the last few years is-” I looked at his face, and I saw it. The slightest twinge of fear. I put my hand on his.  
“Who? Who was the last person to move here?” I asked. No response. I squeezed his hand. “Was it a vampire?” He looked up at me, but he didn’t reply. My hand got tighter. “Is his name Bill?”  
Hoyt’s eyes got really wide as his name fell out, and he tried to pull his hand away, but I kept it firmly in place.  
“Where is he?” Hoyt frowned and pulled away again only to be met by my strength.  
“I don’t want to make any trouble,” Hoyt whimpered as his eyes shifted to the blonde. “He’s Sookie’s ex. Please.”  
“I promise you that I will be a bigger pain in the ass than Sookie if you don’t tell me where Bill is.”  
“What do you want with him anyway? What did he do to you?” he asked, and I replied honestly, “He has been haunting my dreams. And I have no idea why. Please, I have to see him. I have to see for myself that he’s real. Please, Hoyt. Find it in yourself to understand. Help me to find him. Please.”  
I had let go of Hoyt’s hand by then, and my cheeks are covered in tears. Then, just as Hoyt is about to answer me, Sookie, the blonde, walks over and says, “I’ll take you to him. Wait for me outside around 1 a.m.”

 

I fidgeted with my braid as I leaned against my old blue buggy. Thoughts were racing through my head like a train. Thinking about what I should say to Bill, or even to Sookie when she takes me. I needed to talk to Bill more than anything. I needed to see him for myself.  
As I snapped out of my Bill-induced haze, Sookie came out the back door of Merlotte’s still wearing her uniform. It consisted of a tight white T that had Merlotte’s written on it and a pair of nice fitting black slack shorts. She kinda looked like she came out of a porno.  
“You still want to see him?” she asked, not stopping her stride as she went past me to a beat up little yellow car. I nodded. “You better follow me.” Then, she glided inside her car, started it, and started to drive off. I pulled my car door open quickly and turned the engine over to speed after her.  
I could barely shut my door as I took off. Once I did though, I slammed my bag into the passenger seat and pulled out my cellphone. I hit #3, which was Angel’s number for speed dial, and I put the phone to my ear.  
Immediately, I hear her pick up. “Hey, girlfriend! What’s shakin’, baby?!”  
“I found him!”  
“Who?! Wait!! Him, him?!”  
“Yes, you were right, Angelica! He’s in a small town in Louisiana! I’m following a fairy right now that has agreed to help me.”  
Angel sighed over the phone, “What’s wrong, Angie?”  
She didn’t answer right away, but when she did, she said, “Is her name Sookie? Sookie Stackhouse?”  
“Well, I guess. Her first name is Sookie- But WHAT has this got to do with Bill?!” I yelled into the phone. Then, I heard her pull the phone away from her mouth and curse loudly.  
“Hun, I know who he is. He’s known well in the vampire community. You are in Bon Temps, right?”  
Sookie’s car suddenly took a sharp turn, and I dropped the phone putting both hands on the wheel as I turned with her. I almost skidded off the road, but I managed to keep it from going that far. Then, I picked up the phone and slowed the car as Sookie slowed hers.  
“Honey, are you there?!” Angel nearly screeched into the phone, and I screeched back, “YES! I am fine, just got kinda sucky at driving for a minute. Sorry.”  
She sighed again and continued, “He is Bill Compton, a vampire from sector 5 in Louisiana, Sheriff Eric Northman’s sector. Be super careful for me, will ya?”  
I scoffed, “You know I will. Thanks for the heads up.” The call disconnected, and I threw my phone in the seat as I pulled in behind Sookie. We were parked in front of the house I had seen in my dreams so many times.  
Fully white, traditional large columns, beautiful chiseled art work, the place I had fell in love with the first time I saw it. Now, it felt like I was falling in love with it again through the sheer shock I felt. My heart pounded loudly where I could hear it in my ears.  
Suddenly, Sookie’s car tore out of the driveway, gravel hitting the side of my car. But I don’t get out to swear at her or flip her off, because Bill is standing on the front porch, staring at my car.  
I felt like if I moved, he would disappear and I would die of the shock. But, somehow, I was able to get out of the car, and walk towards him until I was about fifty feet from him. His eyes bore into mine. And I felt like looking away out of embarrassment, but I didn’t. I stared back, and I risked a smile.  
“Are you real, right now?” my voice squeaked, and then, he was suddenly in front of me, his hand on my cheek. And I felt it. I could feel his hand. Felt his body close to mine. I grabbed his hand and pressed it harder against my cheek. Tears gushed down my cheeks heavily as I stared up at him.  
“You are. Oh my God, you are real,” I said and suddenly pulled him into a kiss. He put his other hand on my lower back and pulled me closer, but he separated his lips from mine. I almost whined out in protest, but before I could, he said, “I apologize, but I feel like I shouldn’t revel in the fact that you are in my arms until I know your name.”  
I gasped and felt breathless, his voice seemed like sweet honey and I was lapping it up. I smiled and replied, “It's Katherine.”  
He smiled back. “Katherine.” His voice saying my name sent shivers down my spine. “Please,” I pleaded, “Say it again.” He obeyed. “Katherine.”  
Another shiver shot down my spine with such ferocity that I physically was shaking with pleasure. I would have fallen if Bill wasn’t holding me. “Bill,” I said, quite lustily, and he consumed me in the most passionate kiss of my life. Our tongues circled around each other, our hands explored each other’s bodies. We were caught up in the moment, and it seemed like time stood still.  
My hands finally found his belt on his pants, and I brushed my hand against the all too familiar bulge there. We both stopped, looking at one another for a moment. I covered my hand over my mouth and giggled like a giddy school girl. Bill only smiled widely, showing his teeth and fangs.  
“Wow… So it’s all true,” I pondered. I put my index finger to his left fang. “Everything from the dreams are true. The face, the hair, the fangs…” I realized my finger had lingered too long on his fang, so I pulled it away. But Bill grabbed my hand and put it to his chest.  
“No,” he said plainly. “It’s better than the dreams, because you are standing in front of me.” I blushed and looked away with a “ditto”. He put his hand to my cheek again and made me look at him.  
“It’s a lot better.” It was a clear statement, which made Bill pick me up and carry me into his house and flitted us upstairs to his bedroom. He sat me down on the bed, and moved away awkwardly. I pretended not to notice as I surveyed the room. In the dreams, we had never been in his bedroom.  
There were no windows, two additional doors that I assumed were for a closet and bathroom, a dresser, a big oak wardrobe, and I was sitting on his King-sized four poster bed. The entire room was covered with a vintage blue wallpaper.  
“Nice digs,” I said, then added, “Never been here before.” Bill chuckled, but he didn’t make any attempt to move. I started to fidget with my braid again.  
“What? I don’t like it when people stare.”  
“Sorry. It’s just… You are just so beautiful.”  
I blushed a deep red as he suddenly was on his knees in front of me. His hands traveled up and down my thighs, daring me to stop them.  
My breath became heavy and my chest heaved. He sprouted up where we met eye to eye and he kissed me deeply as he pushed me back on the bed. I pulled off my shirt as he did, and I pulled him on top of me.  
We didn’t stop kissing as we undressed each other. Once he was stripped down to nothing, all that was left on me were my panties. I stopped and looked up at him, a God right above me, and literal dream come true.  
He smiled at me and started to kiss my neck, then he traveled down to my shoulder, then my breasts, then my stomach, and then my thigh. He propped my legs up as he pulled off my panties. I felt so exposed that I tried to cover myself, but he put his hands on mine.  
“If you don’t want to move this fast, I will understand,” he said, “We will go at your pace. If you want to talk-”  
“Are you kidding me?” I asked as I sat up. I gave me a small kiss on the mouth. “There’s plenty of time to talk after. Now that I have found you, I’m not going anywhere.”  
“I wouldn’t let you leave either,” he said as he pushed me on my back again. “Now, lay back and relax. Let me tend to you.”  
I giggled lightly, and then let out a gasp as he started his work on me. He began to lick my clit as he finger fucked me. I cried out in pleasure. His fingers and tongue felt so real inside me, because they were real. And he was real. And I would be able to have his kiss all the time. We could really be together. I would be his, and he would mine.  
Loud moans came from my mouth as Bill’s tongue quickened. I grabbed his hair and pushed him closer to my pussy. Then, before I could give him any instructions, my orgasm that had been building up exploded through me, and my pussy juices flowed over Bill’s mouth. My sex became tight around Bill’s fingers as it made me spasm.  
I laughed as it subsided and I tried to gain my breath. But Bill was already on me and inside me. His member was all the way to the hilt, and it made me squeal in surprise. The pleasure swirled inside me, and I already felt my climax building. It felt like he had my orgasm switched on. Every slightest touch he did, every movement, it sent me to heaven.  
He kissed me deeply as he fucked me. I reveled in every moment as he made me cum for the second, third, and fourth time in a row. I have never done that in my life. And as I felt his cock flare inside me, ready to burst.  
I looked up at him in a haze and saw his fangs were still protruding from his mouth. I pulled my hair, that had somehow escaped from the braid, away from my neck.  
“Do it,” I said, lust very thick on my tongue. He hesitated. “Please, Bill. I want you to. Only, if you want me. All of me.” He looked into my eyes and said, “I want all of you. I want you to become mine.”  
I craned my neck. “Then do it.” And with that, Bill sunk his fangs deep into my neck. It hurt a little as he punctured my skin, but after a few seconds, he was thrusting into me again, and pleasure overtook me once more. Bill moaned into my neck as we came at the same time.  
Suddenly, I felt weak, and I touched Bill’s hair lightly. “I think that’s enough blood for now,” I murmured, and he detached himself from my neck and looked down at me. I touched his cheek. “You are amazing.”  
He chuckled as he leaned down and touched foreheads with me. “Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you.” I laughed weakly, and I combed my fingers through his hair.  
“You are…” I felt the words in my mouth, but I didn’t say them. I was too tired and I wanted to fall asleep with him. He rolled off me and pulled me close again as I fell asleep in his arms. You are mine now…


End file.
